The present disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that can detect a short circuit state of a gate driver, and a driving method thereof.
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel having a plurality of pixels for displaying an image, a gate driver for providing gate signals to the pixels, a data driver for providing data voltages to the pixels, and a timing controller for controlling the gate driver and the data driver.
The gate driver and the data driver may generate the gate signals and the data voltages for driving the pixels by the control of the timing controller. The pixels receive the gate signals through a plurality of gate lines. The pixels further receive the data voltages through a plurality of data lines in response to the gate signals. An image may be displayed by the pixels displaying gradations corresponding to the data voltages.
When the display apparatus is in operation, an overcurrent may flow in the gate driver in the case that lines in the gate driver short-circuit. The overcurrent may overhead and cause a damage to components and devices of the gate driver.